


Blindfolded

by Jen27ny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen27ny/pseuds/Jen27ny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime is forced into a closet and has to make out with everyone who enters. Brienne has to get something out of the supply closet. Total coincidence. Or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> you know those "Strangers Kiss For The First Time" videos? I saw one with german actors and one of them was blindfolded. His reaction was pretty interesting, so I gave it a try. But the only thing they have in common are the blindfolds.  
> All characters belong to GRRM.   
> [Photoset](http://jen27ny.tumblr.com/post/100996242942/blindfolded-ao3-ff-net-jaime-is-forced-into-a)
> 
> Enjoy!

„You can't be serious,“ Jaime growled, while his so called _friends_ – he wasn't so sure if he still wanted them to be his friends – pushed him down the hallway, closer to the closet. 

“It'll be fun!” Robert Baratheon yelled, clearly drunk and way too enthusiastic. “I would love to do that!” Jaime said nothing, just gritted his teeth and wondered once again, why his twin was going out with him. 

“I'm sorry,” Addam Marbrand said and at least he sounded like he was sorry. It was good to know that he still had one true friend in this building. Or he was just an excellent actor. Hard to tell. But Jaime liked to think, it was the first option. “But, y'know, maybe it'll actually be fun. Maybe you'll meet someone you like.”

“While being locked into a closet? I don't think so.”

“Well, you won't meet any girls if you hang out with your pet beast all the time,” Robert laughed, obviously thinking he was clever for calling her beast. 

“Her name is Brienne,” Jaime said, almost hissing. Nowadays he was the only one allowed to call her names. She knew it was more of a nickname than an insult when he called her Beast. But every time one of those dickheads would call her anything else than her actual name, Jaime had the strong urge to punch them. Ron Connington, now known as Red Ron and that was _not_ because of his hair color, was the best example. 

Jaime couldn't really describe why he would get so angry, but Brienne went from his rival to best friend and he was loyal to those close to him, always had been. Maybe she ignored all the jests, names and insults, but he didn't. She didn't deserved to be called any of those names. 

Thinking of Brienne, he wished he would have accepted her offer. He could be boxing with her right now, preparing themselves for the upcoming competition, but no, Jaime just had to be coaxed by Tyrion to go to this party. _Socializing_ he had called it. Now he was stuck with drunk people with way too much libido and way too little brains. Tyrion wasn't even there. _More like Seven Hells_ , Jaime thought. 

“Whatever,” Robert slurred and opened the closet door. “In with you!” It was tiny, with a mop and some other cleaning supplies in cupboards. The light bulb flickered before it died, leaving everything in complete darkness. 

“Just to get you right,” Jaime said, which was just a tactic to not go into the closet. They had explained their plan a couple of times already. “You want me to wait in that closet and make out with any girl you sent in?”

“Yes,” both Robert and Addam answered in unison.

“I already regret that question, but … Why?”

“Because you're Jaime Lannister! You're almost 21, all the girls at uni want to sleep with you and I have never, _ever_ seen you with a girl. With your looks - ” Robert stopped and blinked a few times. “Eh … you like girls, don't you? Or are you … more like Renly?”

“I'm not gay,” Jaime said. It wasn't wrong what Robert had said. Jaime had never had a girlfriend. Not because nobody was interested in him. There were a lot of girls trying to get his intention, but the only one he had ever loved, had broken his heart. And was going out with Robert now.

“C'mon, just do it,” Addam said. “If you like any of them, we tell you who it was.”

“Yes, because that will definitely happen.”

“See! I know you like that idea,” Robert grinned. 

“I was being sarcastic.” Jaime just sighed, but threw his hands in the air in surrender. “Fine, fine. I'll do it.”

“Oh, there is one more thing,” Addam said, as Jaime was about to close the door. He looked at the redhead with a puzzled look, but he just pulled out a long, black piece of silk. The grin on Addam's face told him, that this was entirely his idea.

Fucking perfect. 

 

The sixth girl slapped him. 

Jaime kinda saw it coming. After all he had pushed her away as soon as he realized that it was Taena Myr, who tried to suck his face off while opening his pants. Taena was one of Cersei's closest friends and that was a big turn off for him. Not that Taena had ever been a turn on. 

He sighed and wanted to rub his eyes out of frustration, before he remembered that he was fucking blindfolded. _More fun, because you don't know who you're kissing_ , they had called it. Jaime was sure he wouldn't see anything with or without the blindfolds, but he just let them put it over his eyes. 

Out of those six girls, one had been a really good kisser, though her laugh had sounded way too young in his ears, so he had pushed her away as well. Two had been really terrible, but he had enough courtesies to not tell them. But despite their existing or non-existing kissing-talent, Jaime had felt nothing inside of him. There should be a thrill in him, shouldn't there? Kissing a girl without knowing how she looked like or who she was? They were girls, Jaime was sure of that. They had pushed their breasts against his chest, all of them had long hair and Jaime noticed their curvy body. Maybe Robert had been right. Maybe he was gay now. Maybe Cersei had damaged him so much, that he was simply not attracted to women anymore. 

Just as Jaime was about to rip off the stupid blindfold and leave that fucking closet, he heard the door open once again, no doubt another girl they had sent. He turned his head in the direction, like he could see through the blindfolds. Of course he couldn't. The girl hesitated. “Are you coming in, or what?” Jaime asked annoyed. He wanted to leave, maybe sent Brienne a text to ask her, if she was still practicing. But Robert and Addam had forbid him to leave without kissing any girl that entered. He could just leave, but he really wasn't in the mood for an argument with drunken Robert. 

No answer. 

“I have no fucking time for this,” he mumbled, before he reached forward and pulled her closer to him. The door slammed shut. The girl was stiff and tense. Maybe she wasn't here because she wanted to. Maybe Robert had talked her into it. Jaime would make sure to ask about it. He didn't like the idea at all, that any girl was forced to go into the closet. “Let's get over with this.”

She made no move, just stood there, stiff and mute. His right hand traveled upwards to find her face, and he noticed how tall she was. As tall as him. Maybe even taller. As his fingers finally reached some hot skin of her face, he felt her flinch. “Shh,” he said in a quite voice. “It's alright.” 

For a second, Jaime thought about sending her away. 

Then that second was over and he was kissing soft, big, chapped lips. 

The angle was unfamiliar, because until now, every girl, he had ever kissed, had been smaller than him. Her lips didn't move, and with one hand on her cheek and the other on her hip – _when the Hells did he put his hand there?_ – Jaime could feel her stiffen even more. He should pull away, she didn't want this, this wasn't right. He didn't want to force himself on her, whoever she was. He wasn't that kind of guy.

But then her lips were moving against his just the slightest – unsure, unpracticed and _innocent_ –, he could feel her muscles relax a bit, a big hand resting carefully against his chest, and all his previous thoughts were gone. His body took over and his mind didn't really protested. There was a warm and fuzzy feeling inside him, that made him want to smile and laugh. Jaime liked it a lot. He pressed her flat chest against his and a broad shoulder bumped against his. 

Suddenly a thought struck his mind. What if this person wasn't a girl? Her – or his – build was not feminine at all. Hells, he had seen guys on campus who looked more like a girl than this person felt like. Had Robert actually sent a man to him, just because he thought it was fun? Jaime's first instinct was to push his kissing partner away, ripping the blindfold off to see who he was kissing, but he didn't. Because, _fuck_ , even if he was kissing a guy, he liked it a lot and he felt more than he had in a long time. It didn't matter to him, if it was a guy or a girl. 

Just then, he could hear a sound, like a sigh or a squeal or something in between. Whatever it was, it sounded so entirely girly, that he was pretty sure, his partner was a girl. His hand on her hip traveled upwards. Jaime found a slight, feminine curve at the waist. And as his hand traveled even further, he found breasts – flat, small and barely there, but they were there nonetheless. 

She gasped, pulling away. Jaime missed the feeling of her lips against his at once. “Jaime,” she sighed breathless, but didn't got a chance to say anything else. His lips crashed against hers again. 

While he kissed her hungrily, nibbling at her lips, running his tongue over them, to coax her into opening her mouth, his clouded brain, drunken due to the kissing and that amazing feeling inside of him, told him that her voice sounded vaguely familiar. Maybe they had some classes together. Well, there weren't so many girls which were that tall at his university, so it wouldn't be difficult to find her. Actually, there were close to none really tall girls at school. Jaime knitted his eyebrows together in confusion – he didn't stopped kissing her though. Now that he thought about it, the only girl he knew was - 

He couldn't finish his thought, because she opened her mouth, hesitant and unsure, and suddenly anything else than her didn't matter. Jaime's hand on her cheek grabbed her thin, short hair, keeping her close, and his heart was beating faster than it had done in a long, very long time. She did that sigh-or-squeal-sound again as he pressed her against the door, and he was absolutely thrilled that _he_ was the reason for that sound. 

Jaime really couldn't tell how long they have been kissing. He felt like drowning, loving the feeling of her lips, the clean smell of her skin, the heat of her body, how her body was pressed against him. 

And then it was over. 

Faintly he heard voices and noises from outside – most likely from Robert's party –, and before he could really realize what was happening, she had pushed him away, opening the door. Just as he ripped the blindfolds off – because there was no way in the Seven Hells he would let her go like that – he saw the door closing. 

Quickly, he opened the door, but he had to shield his eyes from the bright light in the hallway. It took his eyes a few seconds – seconds in which she had the chance to flee – to get used to the light, and as soon as he could see clear enough, he looked down the hallway. No one to be seen, except for a few drunken friends of Roberts at the far end of the hall. Jaime sighed. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't just turn into air. She had to be somewhere.

Suddenly he remembered the staircase, which was just around the corner. As fast as he could, he dashed over to the door, pulled it open and listened for some footsteps or any noise at all. He could hear nothing. Quickly he glanced up and down the stairs, hoping to see her – or anyone who could help him – but there was not a soul. 

“Hello?” Jaime shouted. The only answer he got was his echo. He could feel his heart dropping and put his head in his hands. That was just his luck. Jaime Lannister, who always looked like he had everything, had to loose the girl, who he had just made out with and enjoyed it. The first girl, who really made him feel something, without knowing _who_ she was. It drove him crazy. 

As he heard the drunken shouts from his friends, he jumped to his feet. There was a way to find out, who she was. Jaime ran back to the room, looking for Robert or Addam. It was not hard to spot the first one – a red cup in his hand, pressing a curvy brunette against his side, laughing loudly and spilling half of the liquor in his cup. Normally Jaime would see red at the obvious sight of Robert cheating on his sister, but right now he had other worries. 

Addam leaned against a wall, talking to a girl Jaime didn't know. Without paying attention to anyone else, he walked over to him. The girl smiled at him politely and left. “So,” Addam asked with a massive grin on his face. “Did you like it? Took you quite a while to get out of that closet.” 

“Who was she?” Jaime asked with a dry throat. His heart was still racing, angry that he had actually ask for her name. Couldn't Addam see that he needed to know? Couldn't he just tell him? Why did he had to lose time just by forming those words?

“Which one?”

“The last one.” 

“Taena Myr. By the way, what did you do to her? She looked very angry as -”

“No, not Taena. The one after her.” 

Addam frowned, and before his brain could realize what that meant, Jaime's heart dropped. “We didn't sent anyone after Taena. She was the last one.”

Fuck. 

 

Brienne sat on the ground, not able to organize her thoughts or calm down her heartbeat. Her hands were pressed against her big lips – her big, chapped, kiss swollen lips, because _Jaime Lannister_ had kissed her –, still afraid that any sound would give her hideout away. She was sitting in the stairway, for once happy that her long legs could carry her quickly two stories up. Her back was pressed against the cold wall and she had made herself as small as she could, which had been one of the reasons, why Jaime hadn't seen her. 

Part of her had wished, that he would find her. Realize that he had been kissing _her_ , not some other girl. He had liked it, she could tell. Brienne had felt his grin and his excitement in … lower regions. But boys just like to kiss girls. Surely it had nothing to do with her. So much blood rushed into her head to make her face blush, that she was sure, she would faint every minute. 

Coming here had been a bad idea, she knew it from the start. Her practice had been really good. A bit lonely without Jaime, but other than she had left the gym in a good mood. Which was probably the reason why she had agreed, as Margaery had insisted that she should stop by. Socializing, she had called it. Just meeting a few girls, watching some movies, talking about boys and all that stuff. It sounded awfully a lot like one of those movie-sleepovers that Brienne had never been invited to before. So she had agreed, thinking that the worst, that could happen, was public humiliation, which she already knew and was able to deal with. 

Brienne recognized a few of Margaery's friends. There was Sansa Stark, who was the daughter of Brienne's favorite professor, some of Margaery's cousins and some girls she had never seen before. She felt out of place in her simple, wide t-shirt and baggy sweatpants – Margaery said it was very casual, so no need to change into some jeans … everyone else was wearing pajamas that looked like the popped out of some runway show – and she was more or less happy with just standing in a corner and watch everyone else. At some point, Sansa joined her, while the other girls ignored her – which was better than being made fun of – and they talked for a bit. Brienne liked her, even though Sansa was very girly, she seemed to accept that Brienne wasn't. And they both liked the same almost embarrassing romantic soap-opera. 

It wasn't such a bad evening. 

Until Margaery spilled something over the couch. There was a big drama about it, though Brienne couldn't tell why. It wasn't that much of a deal in her eyes. Clearly not in Margaery's. There were tears in her eyes and as she asked Brienne to get some cleaning supplies out of the supply closet on the hallway – supposedly all her cleaning supplies were empty –, Brienne just couldn't say no. 

On the other side of the hallway, someone was having a party. A curvy girl was stomping down the hallway rather fiercely, looking very angry. She vaguely remembered that Jaime said he was going to a party – he hadn't sounded very enthusiastic about it – but she couldn't remember whose party it had been.

As Brienne opened the closet, she had expected to see a mop, a broom, maybe a bucket and some cleaning supplies. She hadn't expected to see Jaime standing there, blindfolded, turning his head in her direction like he could see her. For a second she had just been looking at him, not hearing his words and not finding a good explication, why he was there. Especially why he was blindfolded.

Then he had pulled her closer, a hand laying gently on her cheek, and kissed her. 

Brienne hadn't been kissed a lot – just once actually, by Hyle Hunt and that had been rather awful. This … was not. Her crush on him – her best friend and training partner, not to mention one of the most popular and handsome guys at university – had probably something to do with it. How could you _not_ have a crush on him? He was like a Prince Charming come true – only more sarcastic, arrogant and witty. 

After her first shock had worn off, she shyly mimicked his lip's movements, not sure how to kiss him properly; not sure, how she could even dare to kiss him back. If he cared about her lack of knowledge, he didn't show it. Quite the opposite. The moment she responded to his kiss, every bit of control was thrown over board. 

Everything else was a blur. Brienne remembered that she had sighed his name at one point, certain that he would recognize her voice and stop kissing her. He didn't. Actually, there had been a lot of kissing, rather passionate kissing, after her sigh. And she had liked it a lot. She had felt like she was flying.

As she heard the voices outside, she crashed back down on the earth. What would happen, if someone opened the door and see them? Quickly, Brienne had pushed him away, fleeing out of the closet, out of the hallway and up the stairs, hiding like a coward. Very soon she heard him chasing after her, causing her to stand as still as she could. 

Since then, she hadn't moved. 

What if Jaime found out it had been her? They had a competition in barely one and a half week. They had some classes together. Surely, he wouldn't want to talk to her anymore. Or see her at all. Great. Because she could afford losing a friend.

But … 

What if he didn't detest the idea of kissing her? What if he was … cool with it? What if he could just overlook it? Or – and this was very hypothetical and very, _very_ unlikely – what if he actually liked that it had been her? 

Brienne didn't know which scenario frightened her more. 

Without returning to Margaery's room to get her bag or say good bye, she left, a plan forming in her head, how she could avoid Jaime until the day she died. 

 

“Correct me, if I'm mistaken, but did you hide from this whole week?”

Brienne jumped slightly, looking up from her big Medieval Literature book, as Jaime sat down on the bench next to her. Her face reddened faster than he had ever seen before, and then she was looking at the text again, clearly avoiding his eyes. 

“I did not,” she said in a small voice. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, that you're an absolutely terrible liar? Just stop trying and tell me the truth.” Even in his own ears, his word sounded harsh. 

Jaime was beyond annoyed; he was frustrated. Not only had his mysterious kissing partner not showed up at the party at all – he had described her to Addam, who said that the only girl he knew, that was taller than Jaime, was Brienne, and she hadn't even been in that part of the city –, but he couldn't forget the kiss and neither could he spot some girl that would fit into his description. And on top of all that, his best friend had been avoiding him. The seats next to her were always occupied and as soon as she had seen him in the hallway, she had turned around to take another way.

What has happened to his life? 

Tyrion hadn't been much of a help either. First he had laughed – a rather long time. After he finally calmed down, he said, he had no clue who it could be. Well, he did suggestion Brienne, but Jaime knew that that was impossible. She would never have let him kiss her. Most likely, she would have broken his nose. 

Brienne was still silent and looked at the book, pretending to reading it. Jaime could see, that her eyes were not moving at all. “We have a competition next Wednesday at High Garden. Do you plan to spend the whole drive in silence? Because I would bring some music then, so it wouldn't be so quiet.”

“Actually,” she said and glanced at him very briefly, still red as a tomato. “I-I'm driving with Loras. Since i-it's his hometown and he know the best route and -”

“The fuck you're doing!” Jaime blinked at her in confusion. She wanted to drive with Loras Tyrell? They couldn't stand each other ever since Brienne confessed she had had a crush on his boyfriend. Neither could forgive the other for it – Loras for Brienne liking him, and Brienne for Loras being his boyfriend. Not that it hadn't been terrible obvious that Renly was gay. But now Jaime felt oddly betrayed. How could she even think about not driving with him? “You're not driving with Loras. We're _always_ driving together.”

“I-I just think, it would be better, because -”

“It wouldn't. We're driving there together, end of this stupid discussion.” 

Now she was looking at him – though rather annoyed and angry. It wasn't what he had been aiming for, but better than nothing. “And I don't have a word in it?”

“No, you don't.”

Brienne huffed and rolled her blue eyes. As as ugly as she may was – and nowadays Jaime thought that being ugly wasn't bad … and yes, maybe Brienne had a lot to do with the change of his mind – her eyes had always been absolutely beautiful. A clear sky blue, like he has never seen before. Often he found himself staring at them, being lost in their deeps and the clear color. She never noticed though, which might be good, otherwise she would probably punch him. Secretly Jaime hoped that his Mysterious Girl would have similar eyes. He doubt that they could be as pretty as hers, but still. 

“Brienne,” he said, sounding as exhausted as he felt. “Whatever I did to anger you, I'm sorry. I really am.”

“I'm not angry at you.”

“Oh, you clearly are, if you're avoiding me and willing to drive the long way to High Garden with Tyrell.” She was giving him that annoyed look again, but Jaime just sighed. “Please, could you just - … stop being angry at me for a few minutes and help me? Hate me afterwards, if it makes you feel better.”

Brienne was frowning, knitting her eyebrows together in confusion, but at least the look in her eyes had changed. She may be angry with him quite a lot – almost always – but she always ended up helping him. “Why do you need my help?”

One last time, he breathed in and out. It was just Brienne. He could talk to her about it. She was his best friend. No need to feel awkward. There was no possible way, that Brienne had even been near the party. No way she was the girl, he was looking for. Addam and Tyrion were wrong.

So why was he feeling so damn nervous?

“At the weekend, I was at Robert's party and … something happened.” His hand ran through his golden locks. How should he explain it to Brienne, who was so innocent, that she blushed at almost everything he said? Just like now. She was blushing even worse than before and he hasn't even said anything yet! 

“S-Something … h-happened?” she repeated stuttering. 

“Not in a bad way, at least. Nobody was hurt.” _Except for my ego_. “But -” He took a deep breath again. “Robert had this ridiculous idea to put me in a closet and make me make out with every girl they sent in. And because that wasn't fun enough, they blindfolded me as well.”

Now Brienne was looking at him, and for a second he thought he saw something like understanding dawning in her eyes. But before Jaime could even blink, she looked away again, a crimson blush on her face and neck, making her freckles pop out. Those damn freckles started to distract Jaime more and more each day. At first he hadn't even seen them as anything else than another of her flaws – now he often trailed them with his eyes until they disappeared under her clothes. Sometimes he had the urge to rip all her clothes off, just to see if and where they would end. 

Of course he never gave in to that urge. That would be … inappropriate. 

“Anyway,” Jaime said quickly, trying to shake off the idea about ripping her close off and ran a finger over her freckles. “It was a stupid idea, I knew that, given that it was _his_ idea.” He laughed breathless, trying to ease the tension. Brienne still wouldn't look at him. “But … there was this one girl and … it had just felt right and was amazing and now she is gone. I asked Addam about her, but he said they hadn't sent her in.” 

Jaime had kinda blurred out the rest, but Brienne must have understood every word, because her face was even redder than before. He was absolutely sure he had never seen her blush that red. She tried to say something, grasping for words that wouldn't leave her throat. Instead she just shut her mouth and began worrying her big lips, searching for the right words. 

Originally his plan was to convince her to help him, because two pairs of eyes saw more than one, but suddenly he couldn't focus on anything else than her lips. Her big, chapped lips. Jaime blinked. Could it be, that … No! That was not possible. She hadn't even been there.

But … 

His eyes traveled down to her long legs. Even though Brienne was no beauty, she had the best legs out of the whole university by far. Strong legs that went on for miles and miles, making them seem endless. And making her taller than himself. In some kind of trance he was unusual aware of her small breasts, her broad shoulders and her thin hair. 

His heart began to race, though Jaime tried to calm it down. It hadn't been Brienne. She hadn't been there. Besides, she was his best friend.

Was that something bad, though? 

“I-I d-don't see how I can help you, Jaime,” she stuttered, trying to make it sound like an annoyed sigh. 

Hearing that sigh, hearing her sighing his name, suddenly changed everything. He knew he had recognized her voice, though he had been way too occupied to place it. Addam and Tyrion had been right. There was no one else than Brienne, who would have fit the description. Everything fitted together perfectly. Her height, her broad and more masculine body, her voice, her hair, her _lips_ \- 

Except why she had been there.

“You could start with telling me, what you did Saturday night,” Jaime said in a calm voice, trying to hide his excitement, his hope. 

Brienne looked at him in shock. He knew that look well enough. It meant she was going to try to lie. “I-I-I was training.”

“And after that?”

“I went home. To sleep.”

“Directly after your training?”

“Y-Yes.” And there was the lie. She always had been a terrible liar. 

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, again speechless. Slowly Jaime was sliding closer to her, but Brienne was so shocked she didn't seem to notice. A rush of excitement washed over his body and suddenly he didn't even need to know _why_ she had been there. He could ask her later. There were more important questions. “Just tell me if it was you or not.” 

“I - … You … I mean, I -”

He grew tired of waiting and before he could think twice about – or think about the consequences, about what would happen if he was wrong, about what it could mean to their friendship –, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. The first thing Jaime realized, was that she didn't punched him – and that her lips felt quite familiar. In a very good way.

However, the quite sound from the back of her throat, the sigh-or-squeal-sound that he loved so much, convinced him entirely. Something similar to butterflies was flying around in his stomach, which was awfully cliche, but he didn't care. 

In all of his excitement, Jaime had forgotten that he wasn't kissing anyone, he was kissing _Brienne_. He had time to form a grin against her lips, but then her lips were suddenly gone and he was shoved back by a strong pair of hands. Brienne looked like she was burning, her eyes shining and even her scowl looked somewhat charming. Or maybe it was just his imagination. 

“It was you!” he laughed, before Brienne could say something. “Why didn't you say anything? Why did you run away?”

“Did you really just asked that question?” she asked. “What would _you_ have done if I just started to kiss you senseless in some closet?”

“I kissed you senseless? You enjoyed it that much?” A really, really big grin was spreading on his face, but he couldn't help it. Brienne just huffed, looking very, very embarrassed. Maybe he should be a bit more sensible. He didn't want her to run away again. “I would have talked with you about it, not avoided you. I just told you how much I liked it! I've looked for you the whole time!”

“Yeah, right. Just because you didn't know you were kissing _me_.” She sounded hurt, and suddenly Jaime realized how the situation must look like for her. Like it was some kind of joke. He remembered what she had told him about Hyle Hunt and that disgusting bet. 

“Brienne,” he said, reaching out to touch her, but she pulled her hand back. “I'm not regretting it. And I'm not joking. Actually, I would quite like it to repeat it.”

“Don't mock me.”

“I'm not mocking you. Here, let me show you.”

This time, he gave her time to react and move away if she wanted to. But she didn't. This kiss was softer, more innocent to not scare her. And as she responded to his kiss, pulled him closer – hesitated, but still – Jaime didn't thought about a lot of things, but her. They could work out everything else later. Right now it just mattered that he had found her, even though she had been there next to him the whole time. 

 

Tyrion Lannister and Margaery Tyrell were standing not too far from the couple, that was completely lost in their kiss. Margaery had a soft smile on her lips, happy that her friend finally got what she deserved, while Tyrion just sighed. 

“Finally. It took them long enough.”

“It would have taken them longer, if we hadn't helped them,” Margaery said. 

“True. It is a bit troubling, how dense they both can be.” 

“Come on, it's not like we had to work terribly hard for it. Or was it difficult to convince Robert and Addam to put Jaime in that closet?”

“That was a piece of cake. I just fear that we have to keep manipulating them. Probably until they're married. Maybe even after that.”

“I'm sure they can manage on their own.” Tyrion was just giving her a look, that very clearly said that he wasn't sharing her opinion. Margaery just laughed. “We should give them some privacy.” 

He nodded and with a last look at them, they turned around and left, happy with the result of their scheming. And hoping they would never find out, that they had their hands in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As I started it, I didn't had a specific idea for the ending, but I also didn't want to end it after the kiss, so ... I'm not really satisfied with the ending. Let me know, how you would have end it! 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
